1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing unit, an image processing apparatus and an image display system. Particularly, the disclosure relates to an image processing unit capable of providing lower system consumption in a power down mode, and an image processing apparatus and an image display system using the same.
2. Related Art
Along with increasing demand of displays, the industries are fully engaged in development of the related displays. Liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a main stream in the market due to its superior characteristics of high quality, good space utilization efficiency, lower power consumption, no radiation, etc. In recent years, due to the rise of environmental protection concept, the power-saving characteristic of the LCD becomes more important. Based on applications of the LCD, operation modes thereof mainly include an active mode and a power down mode. To achieve the power-saving effect, when the LCD is operated in the power down mode, demand on power consumption of the LCD is more stringent. In the conventional technique, even if a power module or an adaptor of the LCD is not considered, the LCD still has certain power consumption. Therefore, it is important to design an image display system to achieve lower power consumption.